Talk:Link
Where did the Main Image come from?--Herbsewell 00:28, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I figured that a 3D image like the main image on Princess Zelda's page would be best, and being SSBB Link looks the same as TP Link, I thought it would be the best image to use. ::I was wondering why it looked so much like the link from SSBB. Are you sure there aren't any 3D images of Link from Twilight Princess. If you notice, the Link from Super Smash Bros. isn't as detailed as the one from Twilight Princess.--Herbsewell 02:12, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm looking everywhere, but there are no good enough full body images from Twilight Princess. ::::I couldn't find one either, but I got one from SSBB that was a little more detailed.--Herbsewell 19:43, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::If one can be found, I think one from Twilight Princess should be used. Morgoth14 00:10, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Different Forms? I’m just wondering. Should we have other articles about the different forms of Link, such as Zora Link, Wolf Link,Fierce Deity Link (etc)? Ganondorf has a separate article about Ganon, and Zelda has two separate articles about Sheik and Tetra despite just being different forms of there usual self, so why not Link?:--ShutUpNavi :I think so. What about the diffrent roles that Link plays throughout the series?--Herbsewell 20:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) *O.K I am going to try and make an article about one of Links alternate forms sometime today (although I see someone already made a Wolf Link article). About having multiple articles about different Links (such as the hero of time, the hero of winds, etc) I don’t think we should. First off that would probably replace this article with 10 smaller ones. Secondly we obviously know we would name W.W Link is the Hero of Winds and O.O.T/M.M Link the Hero of Time, but what about T.M.C Link, A.L.T.T.P Link, and L.O.Z/A.O.L Link? Also we don’t know if F.S and F.S.A Link are the same Link or different ones. We couldn’t write an article about them without going against a neutral point of view. Finally if we have multiple link articles then we would have to have multiple Zelda, Ganon, Tingle, Malon, and Zill articles. If we did this then we would end up with 50 different pages about 10 different characters. Overall I think it’s not needed, overcomplicated, and unnecessary.--ShutUpNavi 17:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Visual Problems I'm seeing some severe visual problems on this article. The sidebar and the contents are merged together in one massive clutter. Could someone try to fix the layout? It looks even worse with the Internet Explorer browser, and I'm using Mozilla Firefox... --Altar 08:03, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed it with Ganon as well. If you ask me, I think it has something to do with Template:Featured. Edit the page and remove the template and it will look fine, which makes me believe it's that template screwing things up. ::Hmmm.... although the article shows up fine in the 'Show Preview' page, it still clutters up on the actual article itself, regardless of whether or not the Featured Article template is on it or not. --Altar 18:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) So we're not the only ones with this problem, other Wikia have it as well. Apparently, The problem seems to be caused by wikiwyg stuff inserted into the cached version of the article. Adding add ?action=purge to the URL fixes it for now I believe.--Richard (Talk - ) 13:03, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Well this dreaded glitch is back for me again, which is strange because although someone said they had the same problem for the Ganondorf page I cant see it messed up on that page.--ShutUpNavi 17:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, I fixed it.--ShutUpNavi 17:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Undoing Edit I was browsing and noticed someone had removed everything and replaced it with NO U It was either a very bad edit or an intentional defacing. So I undid it. If i was in Error Sorry Kahn iceay 07:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) What happened? Umm... sorry to post my question here but this is the page it directed me to. hey um i have a friend who told me there was a page here for the Bmb finishes: Hero of time. i tyed it in and there was nothing.this frind shares my account on this so he may have made the page and told me about it then it got deleted or something. can you let me know where the mess up came from? well thanks but that really doewn't awnswer my question. i am talking about the indi fan film "Hero Of Time" by bmb finishes, not Link's title. but thanx for writting back and awnsering me anyway. Other Kirby reference In Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, during the last boss he gets the "Master" ability, which lets him wield a sword. Think about it. well...the original sword ability makes homage to LoZ already, So I doubt it. Ocarina of Time description Why is the OoT description so much more detailed than the rest? Xykeb Zraliv 17:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Original Hero to this type of pedia so i was reading the article and it says OoT Link is the original hero. That doesnt seem right. After reading alot of articles i found out you dont need sources or any of that, but should/can i edit this? He never seemed, or was really hinted to being the First Link in the LoZ timeline. If anything I figured Minish Cap Link would be first (with intro to Elzo a.k.a. the hat).--SxeFluff 08:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC) wait, nevermind. i read about how OoT had been stated to be the start of series, hehe...whoops. The war of bound chest and Ezlo had me thinking otherwise. But wow, i love this place.keep it up --SxeFluff 09:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Fanart Please don't add any! midnaslave 00:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) How many Links? *Exactly how many Links are there in the Zelda series so? --Kid Sonic 04:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *There was: **Zelda 1 & 2 **LTTP & Link's Awakening **OOT & MM **FS & MC **WW & PH **TP Are OOA/OOS separate or related to any of the Zelda games? --Kid Sonic 21:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Chibi Image ^^ Titles In-Universe Justt so you all know I will be loging in at sometime, just not today. Is there any way possible to (1. Make this page have just a bit more detail (I can help) and (2. Make more like an In-Universe page. I would like to do this to all the pages but figured I'd ask about this page first. Please respond soon, if I need to discuss somewhere else (like a forum) please give me a link to it on this page. Thanks for taking time to listen to me. Soon to be member :Despite being an obvious Wikipedia spork to begin with, I'd say it's pretty in-universe by now. Also, what do you mean with "a bit more detail"? The entries all cover Link and his role in the games. I can't see much missing from the article...anyway, always nice to have a new member! --AuronKaizer( ) 15:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I know there is detail but not about the first two games (although maybe there's not much to tell) and Twilight Princess doesn't speek of how Link beat Ganondorf or how he saved Hyrule or how the game ended it needs more info. O.K. then, can I move the history of the character to the top pretty, pretty please? I will be a member next time I sign in. Please respond soon. Almost New Member Link = Left in German, Link is left-handed. Coincidence? I've had this conversation with people before; whether Link's name refers to his left-handedness or not, as Link is the German word for left in its adjectival form. I've also been told, though, that it was an old nickname that Shigeru used to use. Can anyone shed any light on this? (By the way, nice Wiki. I'll register in a bit.) : Apperance While surfing the web I noticed something. I was going through youtube and noticed that there was this video of this old show called the powerpuff girls and this one scene it showed the town mayor playing OoT. Should't that be in the Cameo Apperances section or something? Think ABOUT it...